Tu ne peux pas te mettre deux secondes à ma place?
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Tu ne peux pas te mettre deux secondes à ma place, Ronald Bilius Weasley? Et si effectivement, il le pouvait? Je dirais même plus, s'il pouvait se mettre dans la peau de Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

_**Toute nouvelle fic avec une idée qui n'est sans doute pas novatrice mais qui me semble assez drôle à gérer... Bonne découverte!**_

_Biiip biiip biiip_

Ronald Weasley enfouit de plus belle sa tête sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. A vrai dire, seul son bras restait à découvert, tâtant à l'aveuglette pour mettre la main sur ce fichu réveil.

_Biiip biiip biiip_

Cette fois, ses doigts se replièrent et son poing vînt frapper violemment sa table de chevet, faisant basculer l'objet dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Pourtant, une fois au sol, le maudit réveil ne se tut pas, plutôt, il intensifia sa tonalité, jusqu'à achever l'éveil de son propriétaire.

Le jeune Weasley se redressa, les yeux plissés par la subite lumière et dans un :

- Maudits soit les jumeaux… et leur misérable cadeau de noël.

Il se leva en défaisant les draps entortillés autour de ses jambes, remit le réveil à sa place, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ronchonnant contre les habits balisant le couloir de son appartement.

Son appartement ou plutôt, leur appartement. Voilà deux mois qu'ils avaient emménagé avec Harry, deux mois qu'ils découvraient enfin, l'étendue du mot indépendance.

Leur demeure n'avait rien de très spacieuse. Tout juste deux chambres assez grandes pour contenir un lit, une salle de bain sans fenêtre et une minuscule cuisine donnant sur un ensemble salon/salle à manger. Tout cela laissé aux mains non expertes et plutôt négligées de deux jeunes hommes de 23 ans.

Ron s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau, fermant par réflexe la porte d'un coup de baguette. Déformation due à toutes ces années vécues dans une famille nombreuse. Ceci fait, par le même habitude, il défit un à un ses habits, commençant par le haut pour arriver en bas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'avaient toujours pas, selon sa mère, une longueur adéquate ; bailla en laissant sortir un son qui faisait vaguement penser au cri d'un phoque et plissa les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo plein de dentifrice.

Il avait 23 ans… 23 ans et il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux avaient toujours rarement le temps d'aller voir un coiffeur, mais peut-être étaient-ils quelque peu plus foncés… marque de l'hiver et de l'absence du soleil. Ses yeux marron étaient entourés de cernes et lui faisaient remarquer la soirée arrosée qu'il venait de vivre, et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient étrangement blanches et asséchées, lui laissant peu de doutes sur ses quelques trous de mémoires.

Il se frotta les yeux de la paume de ses mains et se dirigea vers la douche.

Voilà peut-être une heure qu'elle était réveillée et pourtant, Hermione Granger ne s'était toujours levée. Loin de ses habitudes certes, mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

L'oreiller callé derrière son dos lui permettait de maintenir une position assise et ainsi installée, elle n'avait plus qu'un choix : regarder les flocons tomber derrière la fenêtre.

Janvier était là, et n'avait pas commencé de la meilleure des manières.

Elle avait déjà fait le tour de la pièce, cherché en vain une occupation qui ne l'obligerait pas à sortir de là. Mais voilà, après avoir rangé le capharnaüm qu'était la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle n'avait même pas réussi à mettre la main sur un livre quelconque.

Ainsi résignée, elle entendit l'eau crépiter derrière l'étroite cloison de la chambre. Quelqu'un était réveillé et ce quelqu'un, Merlin sait si elle ne désirait pas le voir aujourd'hui.

Elle ne saurait expliquer avec certitude ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait répondu à l'invitation de ses meilleurs amis, était venue passer son nouvel an en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Ils avaient pris un bon repas arrosé de ce merveilleux vin venu tout de droit de France, s'étaient partagés leur souvenir de collège et avaient fini la soirée dans les canapés, se gavant de glace et surveillant toutes les deux minutes l'horloge du salon.

Seulement ce passage à la nouvelle année, elle n'en avait nul souvenir.

Elle tourna sa tête de part et d'autre des quatre murs de la modeste chambre de Harry, soupirant en entendant que l'eau avait cessé de couler de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici et à vrai dire, elle n'était pas venue hier soir, avec l'idée d'y dormir.

Seulement voilà, la bonne ambiance du début de soirée, les facéties de Ron et la tendresse du couple que formaient les deux autres, l'avaient poussée à se décontracter un tant soit peu. Elle avait acquiescé à chaque fois, ou presque, que Ron lui avait proposé de remplir à nouveau son verre. Elle avait arrosé son sorbet de Rhum et ajouté du Whisky dans son café… Pour parié… simplement pour parié et non, elle n'était pas vulgairement bourrée comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron. Tout juste gai.

Puis ensuite… elle revoit Harry lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas transplaner avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Sur le coup, elle avait acquiescé, Ron lui promettant sa chambre en échange du canapé du salon. Puis elle avait cru bon d'affirmer qu'elle dormirait là mais que question alcool, elle n'était pas au point de Ron ou de Ginny qui dormait à moitié sur les genoux de Harry. Et c'est là que…

- Arggggggggggggggh

Malgré elle, Hermione se leva dans un bond en entendant le râle que venait de pousser Ron. D'un pas vif, elle traversa le couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon, face à un tableau des plus étrange.

Ron était debout à la sortie de ce même couloir vêtu d'un simple caleçon et la tête reposant le long du mur, comme s'il cherchait à y laisser l'empreinte de son crâne. Face à lui, Ginny remontait une couverture sur ses épaules alors que Harry tentait de se lever du canapé reconverti en lit, totalement déboussolé.

Ceci fait, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et cette fois, passablement énervé, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander des explications au responsable de ce réveil loin d'être agréable :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive !

Ron dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour réellement oser regarder le couple en face. Seulement, lui non plus ne semblait pas apprécié cette confrontation :

- Il m'arrive que je me retrouve dans un salon que je croyais désert, ma sœur partageant le lit de mon meilleur ami.

- Ca Ron, faudra t'y habitué ! Reprit Harry plus calmement… Ca fait quand même quatre ans…

- Oui bah le choc est toujours le même ! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans ta chambre d'abord !

Un regard de son ami derrière lui et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour se souvenir de la personne dont il avait « oublié » la présence. Il se crut alors obligé de rajouter :

- La question n'est pas là… je m'excuse ça te va ! J'ai cru qu'elle était… poursuivit-il dans un geste vers sa sœur. Et donc que vous aviez… dans le salon…

- Ca va Ron, épargne-nous les détails, le coupa Ginny en retirant la couverture de sur elle comme pour lui prouver la présence réglementaire d'un pyjama.

- Ginny… Tu peux pas te mettre deux secondes à ma place ?

Hermione qui, jusqu'alors, était restée silencieuse, sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il lui semblait que cette simple phrase venait d'ouvrir la porte vers les souvenirs de la vieille, qu'elle croyait perdues.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger déposa son verre sur la table basse du salon, et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour percevoir la mine presque dégoûtée de Ron. Elle n'avait nul besoin de réfléchir pour imaginer que derrière eux, Harry et Ginny profitaient de ce court instant en solitaire pour se démontrer mutuellement leur affection.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Le ton de la voix qu'avait prit Ron, n'avait rien d'agressif. Non, il était presque amusé. A vrai dire, depuis le début de la soirée, aucun mauvais mot n'avait su dépasser les limites du convenable. Ils étaient toux paisibles, attendant comme tous bons amis, les douze coups de minuit qui leur signifieraient le passage à la nouvelle année.

- Toi, lui répondit-elle.

- Je te fais rire ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu as assez usé de ce vin pour aujourd'hui…

Amusé, il fit semblant de reprendre le verre de son amie avant de la voir lever elle-même sa main vers la même direction. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Une tâche bordeaux s'étendait désormais sur le bustier légèrement décolleté qu'avait fait l'effort de mettre Hermione. Et les oreilles de Ron prirent la même teinte cramoisie.

Rapidement, il attrapa une serviette en papier et lui tendit, prenant soin de poser son regard n'importe où pourvu qu'il ne puisse la voir.

Il resta comme ça un moment, serviette dans la main, avant d'entendre le son typique d'un sort lancé. Alors, il leva son regard et la vit, baguette contre elle, batailler contre la tâche qui semblait à peine avoir diminué.

- Je suis désolé 'Mione…

Elle leva son regard vers lui et tenta de paraître amusée face à la situation. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui faire remarquer qu'elle aurait pu se passer pour ce soir, de sa maladresse légendaire.

- C'est rien…

Aussitôt dit, son attention se reporta sur le fichu tissu qui ne semblait vouloir se détacher. Puis résignée, elle laissa tomber sa baguette sur la table.

- J'avais oublié la réputation tachante de cet alcool. Un simple sort de nettoyage ne suffira pas.

- Je… je vais demander à Ginny si elle n'a pas un t-shirt à te prêter.

Il se leva, et commença son avancée d'un air plus que déterminé, vers la cuisine. Seulement, face à la porte fermée, il se rappela soudainement ce qui l'avait fait grimacer quelques minutes auparavant. Alors, il fit demi-tour et tête baissée, essaya :

- Si je te trouve autre chose, ça te va aussi ?

Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire non ? Lui, la mine déconfite, semblable à celle d'un enfant prit sur le fait. Lui, les yeux brillant, contrastant avec son teint rougi. Lui, apparemment prêt à quelques concessions pour rattraper son erreur.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, mains dans les poches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit revenir, un t-shirt blanc dans ses mains. Toujours la tête baissée, il lui tendit, et elle sourit à s'imaginer Ron repliant le vêtement à la hâte. Car elle le savait, l'armoire n'avait trouvé sa place dans la chambre du jeune homme, que parce que sa mère avait insisté.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Elle hocha la tête. Simplement. Incapable d'en dire plus, son odorat l'ayant déjà attirée loin de là. Elle tenait entre ses mains, son odeur. Celle si particulière sur laquelle elle n'avait jusqu'alors su mettre de nom.

- Si tu n'en veux vraiment pas… Je… j'irais voir ce qu'ils font là-dedans pour voir si Ginny peut t'aider.

Elle pu lire dans ses yeux l'effort dont il avait du user pour lui sortir cette phrase. Pourtant, à ce moment là, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'enfiler ce t-shirt. Ce qu'elle fit finalement au moment où la porte de cuisine s'ouvrait.

Les deux tourtereaux se contentèrent de regarder les deux autres, amusés. Ils déposèrent sans un bruit des coupes de glace devant chacun, et allèrent s'installer à leur tour dans le silence gênant.

- Vous en avez mis du temps…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que réellement jamais, Ron ne saurait faire preuve de tact. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, par habitude. Sachant que de toute façon, Ginny allait sans doute répondre à sa place. Ce qu'elle fit, bien sûr.

- Apparemment, ça t'as suffit pour…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la main d'Harry venant se mettre contre sa bouche. Ron en profita pour faire ce qui lui semblait incontournable : s'expliquer.

- J'ai renversé du vin sur son t-shirt et c'était un accident !

Il regarda Hermione, comme pour la supplier silencieusement de confirmer ses propos.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit la jeune femme, j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi pour me changer.

- Dans cet état ? Lui dit Harry. Il est dangereux de transplaner avec de l'alcool dans le sang. C'est pas à toi qu'on va apprendre ça Hermione…

- Harry a raison, 'Mione. Si tu veux je te laisserais ma chambre et… et je dormirais sur le canapé.

Sa chambre… son lit… son oreiller… son odeur pour elle toute seule. Elle hocha vaguement la tête, prenant soin de leur laisser croire que non, cette situation ne l'enchantait guère mais qu'elle était une femme raisonnable.

- D'accord… vous avez gagné, je dormirai ici mais… mais je ne suis pas ivre. J'ai encore la tête sur les épaules et je pourrais transplaner si je le voudrais.

- Mais oui…

Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase et pour la première fois de la soirée, sentit le même regain d'animosité l'animer. Voilà qu'il commençait à la titiller comme au temps du collège. Seulement voilà, ils n'étaient plus des ados.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Harry jeta un regard digne d'un appel au secours à sa fiancée qui ne trouva rien de plus à dire que :

- Harry… tu viens m'aider, je crois qu'on a oublié le chocolat pour mettre sur les glaces.

Le jeune homme se leva sans même lui répliquer qu'un sorbet se mangeait sans chocolat et la suivit dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Ron semblait avoir trouvé ses mots.

- Enfin 'Mione… on sait bien que tu ne bois jamais et avec ce que tu as pris ce soir, ça m'étonnerait que… tu ne sois pas… bourrée.

- Bourrée ! Modère tes propos Ronald ! Et puis… Comment ça je ne bois jamais ?

- Bah oui, c'est dans ton caractère ça…

Elle sentit le sang bouillonner dans ses veines mais s'efforça de rester calme alors qu'elle lui répondait :

- Je t'en pris, développe…

- C'est comme… c'est comme prévoir tes habits la veille au soir ou toujours avoir une brosse à dent en plus, au cas où.

- Je peux connaître le rapport avec l'alcool de ce soir ?

- C'est ta façon d'être. Et si tu te détournes de ta façon d'être bah…

Cette fois, elle ne put maintenir le sourire qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder. Il était tout bonnement en train de lui dire qu'elle était prévisible… et donc… sans grands intérêts.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais toujours vu comme ça ?

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait retenir l'intonation de sa voix alors qu'elle poursuivait :

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi ! Comme… pourquoi tu baisses toujours la tête comme un gamin de six ans quand je réplique à tes propos. Pourquoi tu dors toujours avec ta couverture des canons de Chudley alors que tu râles quand ta mère à le malheur de te parler comme à un enfant. Et pourquoi… pourquoi tu es incapable de te stabiliser émotionnellement…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

La voix de Ron semblait se faire aussi forte et parcourut de tressaillements que celle d'Hermione.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu ne vois jamais de quoi je parle ! Mais par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre deux secondes à ma place Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Le jeune homme garda la tête baissée un instant avant de relever son regard. Un regard plein d'amertume et d'incompréhension. Pendant un instant, Hermione crut qu'il allait répliquer. Elle le souhaitait sans doute. Mais voilà, elle avait eu tord. Ron pouvait aussi être imprévisible. Et déstabilisée, elle le vit s'éloigner vers le couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa cape retrouva sa place sur le porte-manteau qui se trouvait à l'entrée de son appartement. Cela fait, Hermione resta stoïque durant de longues secondes, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, comme si les heures passées l'avaient empêchée de respirer convenablement.

Il n'était pas encore onze heures du matin en ce premier janvier, qu'elle haïssait déjà la nouvelle ère dans laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Cela dit, Hermione Granger ne serait Hermione Granger si elle se laissait malmener par une certaine nostalgie. Non, Hermione avait cette qualité de pouvoir se remettre en question. Demain serait un autre jour et aujourd'hui ne valait pas vraiment la peine qu'elle se morfonde à ce point.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi restait-elle là, debout en plein milieu de son salon, prenant plaisir à se savoir chez elle, seule ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à défaire cette image de son esprit ? Celle qui, la veille au soir, avait fait de son meilleur ami un gentleman, attirant par son charisme nouveau, rafraîchissant par sa bonne humeur tout aussi suspecte. Pendant un instant, elle l'avoue, elle aurait même souhaitait plus qu'une simple étreinte amicale. Plus qu'une bise de bonjour. Plus qu'un frôlement de peau.

Seulement aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus certaine que d'une seule chose : pour avoir ressenti tout cela, Ron avait sans doute eu raison quand il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête le vin. Sinon, comment expliquer cette sensation d'être à milles lieux de ce qu'elle désirait la veille ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir toutes ces idées absurdes de sa tête. Il avait bien joué avec elle… et la seule chose qu'elle avait à se reprocher, c'était de se morfondre dans ses souvenirs. Seulement voilà, elle ne savait comment sortir de cet état. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle y restait.

Sans doute dû à cette odeur qu'elle portait sur elle ? Cette odeur qui imprégnait ce t-shirt bien trop grand.

D'un geste vif, elle l'ôta et le lança de toutes ses forces le long du mur opposé. Elle regretta presque de ne pas entendre un cri de douleur s'en échapper.

Ceci fait, elle tomba sur son canapé, rapprocha ses genoux de son visage, et se promit de ne pas relever ses yeux temps qu'il en sortirait de telles larmes inavouables.

Ron resserra sa cape le long de son cou et continua son avancée parmi les flocons du mois de janvier.

Il aurait pu transplaner, il est vrai, cela lui aurait au moins permis d'être à l'heure pour le repas prévu au Terrier, mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, équivalait au moins, à l'ingestion de plusieurs Whisky pur feu. Il lui semblait être incapable de résonner convenablement. Incapable de se donner tord ou raison. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Alors, il continuait à avancer à l'aveuglette. Sachant pertinemment qu'à ce train, il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour rejoindre la maison de ses parents.

Le crissement de ses pas sur la neige toute fraîche n'arrivait pas à atténuer son énervement. Seulement, s'il lui fallait cela pour remettre ses idées en place, et bien il laisserait la neige venir le recouvrir entièrement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soir-là, également, il fasse preuve d'une idiotie imparable. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il réussissait à la faire rire et lui-même se trouvait drôle. Il avait su frôler sa peau sans sentir rougir ses oreilles et puis, il pensait avoir lu dans ses yeux, qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Certes, il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais cette idée au moins, suffisait à lui donner des ailes.

Seulement voilà, si dame nature avait joué la gentille en lui donnant les plus beaux atouts, elle les lui avait retiré bien avant les douze coups de minuit. Il n'avait pu aller aux bouts de son désir et pire encore, il l'avait enfoui bien profondément de telles sortes qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance d'y accéder. A moins… a moins de se salir les mains.

Mais en valait-ce le coût ? Elle n'avait fait aucun effort non ? Il n'avait pas été plus idiot qu'à l'habitude ? Il avait de nouveau cette sensation que réellement, elle ne faisait rien pour le comprendre. Et après, c'est elle qui venait le sermonner d'un : « Tu ne peux pas te mettre deux secondes à ma place Ronald Bilius Weasley ».

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui dévoile son second prénom. Elle en usait si bien. Tellement bien d'ailleurs que souvent, il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa mère. Sauf que sa mère elle, usait de ce stratège pour le rendre meilleur. Pas pour l'humilier et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin.

Voilà donc où gisait le fond du problème. Que ce soit lui où elle, aucun des deux n'étaient capable de se mettre à la place de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait réagir dans ce genre de situation et surtout… ils étaient habillés d'une telle fierté, qu'ils étaient incapables de l'admettre.

Si seulement il pouvait…

Mais c'était elle l'intelligente, elle qui avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard bien avant son entrée dans l'école, elle qui connaissait par cœur tous les manuels de…

- C'est ça !

Il sursauta en s'entendant parler et, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, il transplana jusque dans la cour du Terrier.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, à table. Et le toisèrent du regard à son arrivée.

Par Merlin, il avait pris bien plus de retard qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer, et se sentit obligé de sourire distraitement en faisant un geste de la main.

- B'jour 'pa ! B'jour 'man !

Ceci fait, il baissa son regard aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait levé et se dirigea vers les étages.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans sa chambre. Bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ces cartons pleins de poussières. Bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil à ses manuels d'école. En fait, il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà fait. Mais il se rappelait bien d'une chose… d'une potion qui, si elle était bien préparée, lui assurerait une remise en question qui paraissait inévitable.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bon, j'ai hésité longuement avant de finalement, décider que ce chapitre était bien comme il était. Il n'est pas trés interressant soit, mais il y a un détail que je devais écrire et qui est donc là. Pour la fin du chapitre, j'ai dû broder pour ne pas avancer sur ce qui ne doit arriver que dans le prochain. Voilà, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas si pitoyable..._**

- Ron, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? On t'attend en bas…

Le jeune homme prit à peine le temps de se retourner vers sa sœur, puis reprit son observation des placards du grenier, jetant un coup d'œil en parallèle au livre qu'il tenait étroitement contre son torse.

- Ginny, sois gentille et dis à maman que vous pouvez commencer sans moi.

- Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis là ? Tu arrives avec plusieurs dizaines de minutes de retard, tu montes ici en prenant à peine le temps de nous dire bonjour, sans même d'ailleurs leur souhaiter la bonne année et tu…

Elle s'arrêta subitement en voyant le titre du livre que Ron tenait entre ses mains. Ce dernier, inquiet de ne plus l'entendre parler, suivit son regard. En un instant, il posa son livre et claqua la porte sur eux.

- Ron, tu ne vas pas…

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Tu vas le regretter…

- C'est une chance sur deux. Où je regrette de l'avoir fait… ou je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. Dans tous les cas, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, tu es d'accord avec moi…

- Ce n'est pas la solution.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers l'armoire et mit de côté une bouteille qu'il ouvrit pour la respirer. Une fumée noire s'en échappa et changea subitement la couleur de ses cheveux.

Loin de la faire rire, ce fait donna une raison de plus à Ginny pour essayer de convaincre son frère de faire marche arrière.

- Tu es prêt à utiliser une substance qui te fait devenir aussi blond que Fleur ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de jusque où je serais capable d'aller.

Ginny resta là, à le regarder sans un mot, n'arrivant à réaliser si réellement Ron pouvait se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ou si alors, elle avait mal compris les propos tenus par son frère.

Elle décida finalement de se taire sur ce fait étrange, et reprit :

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas manger là…

Ron ne la regarda pas mais arrêta tous les mouvements qu'il avait commencé, pour ranger une à une les substances dans une boîte en carton.

- D'accord, j'ai compris… j'essaye de t'arranger ça.

- Merci Ginny, je…

- Non, arrêtes-toi là où je vais vraiment croire que tu es malade.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce pendant que Ron finit de ranger son carton. Ceci fait, il prit une dernière inspiration et transplana jusque devant la porte de l'appartement de celle qui, la veille au soir, était encore sa meilleure amie.

Il resta là un instant, sans réellement oser frapper à la porte. De toute façon, pour qu'elle raison pourrait-elle bien lui ouvrir ? Et puis surtout, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire s'il s'avérait qu'en effet, elle lui ouvre ?

Seulement, il ne pouvait rester là à attendre qu'elle daigne sortir de chez elle. Il ne pourrait feindre de se trouver là par le plus grand des hasards et puis… et puis il commençait à avoir froid dans ce couloir mal éclairé.

Il déposa à terre le carton qui encombrait ses mains et le posa au sol. Puis, d'un geste totalement nerveux auquel il évita de penser, il frappa enfin à la porte close et sitôt fait, cala sa tête le long du mur. Déjà, il regrettait son geste plein d'audace.

Il resta stoïque pendant un long moment, gardant les yeux fermés comme pour ne pas la voir arriver, pour ne pas voir la colère se peindre une nouvelle fois sur son visage. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, il du se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione ne viendrait pas lui ouvrir cette porte.

A ce moment, il eut l'impression étrange d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses facultés ou tout au moins, celle de pouvoir penser au fait que, un premier janvier, il était bien rare qu'une personne reste seule chez elle.

Pour la énième fois, il tapa son front le long du mur et pria pour qu'aucun voisin de Hermione, n'ait l'état d'esprit de venir voir qui était à l'origine de tant de bruit.

Résigné, il transplana dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry et déposa le colis dans sa chambre.

Seulement, une question se posait : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Il n'avait nulle envie de rejoindre ses parents et les questions qui allaient sans doute le couvrir au moment même où il allait passer la porte. Aucune envie de flâner devant un magazine de quidditch. Pas même de mettre un peu d'ordres dans sa chambre qui de toute façon, lui convenait comme ça.

A vrai dire, il ne désirait qu'une chose…

Un nouveau flop se fit entendre et Ron se retrouva dans le genre de parc que l'on ne voit que dans les magazines que lisent les grands-parents. Le genre de magazines qui présentent les meilleures manières de faire pousser magiquement des buissons qui semblent être vrais et des fleurs qui plaisent aux moldus.

Il connaissait ce parc par cœur. Même s'il avait avoué à Hermione que jamais plu il n'y remettrait les pieds, lorsqu'elle le lui avait fait visiter. A dire vrai, il avait dis cela pour l'embêter, comme d'habitude, elle qui ressemblait bien trop à une fille niaise quand elle traînait par ici, elle qui ne pouvait cesser de s'extasier devant la moindre fleur. Elle qui était si touchante que lui, avait bien du mal à garder ses distances.

Sans doute pour ça qu'il aimait se retrouver ici, spécialement quand il avait besoin de faire le point sur… sur elle.

Seulement, s'il était venu ici aujourd'hui, c'était seulement parce qu'il savait que elle, y était. Parce qu'il savait que ce parc était aussi le sien. Et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré dans la décision qu'il avait prise.

En effet, à l'orée de buissons parfaitement taillés, un couple se baladait avec leur fille. Cette fille, celle qui pouvait lui faire vivre les plus beaux rêves et l'entraîner quelques minutes plus tard, au plus profond d'un enfer brûlant.

Instinctivement, il se recula derrière un arbre privé de ses feuilles. Il ne voulait pas être vu, non il voulait juste la voir.

La voir elle, apparemment paisible… la voir et savoir quand elle rentrerait.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Les choses sérieuses commencent! Bonne lecture._**

- Ron, tu vas finir par t'asseoir, tu me stresses là…

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son meilleur ami et s'assit finalement sur le canapé. Il resta stoïque un long moment avant que ses jambes ne se remettent à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Harry releva la tête de son magazine et regarda Ron d'un air dépité.

- Bon d'accord, fit-il en refermant son livre d'un geste vif. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

- Que t'as dis Ginny ? Se défendit aussitôt Ron.

- Que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et qu'elle t'avait supplié de rejoindre l'appartement. Mais comme tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré et que surtout, ta sœur n'est pas une très bonne menteuse, j'en déduis qu'elle t'as surpris en train de préparer quelque chose de discutable mais que, malgré ça, tu lui as fais promettre de garder sa langue.

Ron le regarda un instant, totalement silencieux. Comme s'il cherchait à se sortir du gouffre remplis de mensonges dans lequel Harry venait de le trouver. Puis, se rendant compte que toutes échappatoires étaient clos, il reprit vainement et plein de dépits :

- Tu sais que t'es flippant toi ?

- Pas autant que toi, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ? Aller la chercher chez elle ? Tu sais au moins à quelle heure elle rentre de chez ses parents ?

Ron lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge, totalement dans le vide puisque de toute façon, il l'avait vu rentrer et répondit :

- Elle est rentrée.

Sur ces mots, il se leva une nouvelle fois et reprit sa marche autour du salon, arrachant ainsi un nouveau soupir à Harry.

- Tu l'as suis… c'est idiot, forcément que tu l'as fais…

Ron lui lança un de ses regards qui voulait vaguement dire « je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires » ou bien alors « dis que je suis un crétin et je serai capable de faire revenir Voldemort d'entre les morts pour te faire ta fête ».

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller et t'excuser ?

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser et deuxièmement, elle va vraiment croire que je l'ai suivi si j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ce qui est le cas de toutes manières…

Un second regard plein d'amertumes vint frapper Harry en plein visage, aussi vivement qu'un Avada Kedavra de la main de vous-savez-qui.

Sans doute le « survivant » se rendit-il compte qu'il était proche d'un massacre amical, car il cessa de parler et reprit immédiatement la lecture de son magazine.

A vrai dire, au bout de quelques minutes, il se trouva tellement loin de l'état d'esprit qu'était celui de Ron à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème avec Hermione, qu'il entendit à peine ce dernier transplaner après avoir mystérieusement rejoint sa chambre.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune Weasley se retrouva face à une porte close, les mains heureusement prisent par le carton, ce qui l'empêchait de se mettre des gifles en murmurant des injures que seul un sorcier pouvait connaître.

Puis, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce que sa folie le poussait à faire, il entendit sa main frapper un peu trop vivement le long de la porte en bois de la jeune fille.

Il ne put que la voir s'ouvrir sans réaliser la portée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

En une fraction de secondes, il croisa son regard et eut à peine le temps de mettre son pied en travers la porte pour qu'elle ne la referme sur lui.

- Hermione, laisse-moi entrer, il faut que l'on parle.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pour une fois, essaye un peu de prendre en considération mes désirs !

- Je le fais plus souvent que…

Il s'arrêta subitement, comprenant qu'il n'était sans doute pas temps de la brusquer. D'une voix qu'il essaya de faire plus calme, il reprit :

- Hermione, laisse-moi entrer tu veux… Je ne resterai pas longtemps et si ensuite tu décides de ne plus me voir alors je partirais pour de bon.

- C'est bien facile de partir quand il y a le moindre problème !

Que voulait-elle dire qu'il n'avait apparemment pas cerné ? Elle lui reproche d'être là, puis lui reproche de vouloir partir… Réellement, en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde, il doutait de pouvoir un jour la comprendre.

- Hermione, je t'en pris, c'est lourd.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au carton que Ron portait étroitement contre lui et plissa les yeux en voyant le titre du livre qui en dépassait. Il avait apparemment réussi à capter son attention, car elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer.

Sitôt fait, il déposa ce qui l'encombrait sur la table et commença le récit qu'il avait mis toute l'après-midi à mettre au point. D'une voix rapide, pour ne pas lui laisser de chances de l'interrompre, il commença :

- Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'on ne sera jamais capable de se comprendre et jamais capable de se mettre à la place de l'autre. Seulement, tu as tord de penser que ça m'est égal. Et pour te le prouver, au lieu de préparer un dialogue qui de toutes façons aurait fini en dispute, je suis allé rechercher quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider et j'ai tout ramené là.

Ron fit un geste vers le carton et sembla décontenancé par le silence dont faisait preuve Hermione. Foi de Ron, c'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à capter son attention de cette manière.

Il prit le livre d'une main et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait noté. Ceci fait, il lui tendit l'opuscule et attendit, anxieux, sa réaction.

Pour sûr que ça n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire mais dans tous les cas, elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'avoir essayé. Il se pinça intérieurement les joues en attendant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher.

- Je suis sûr que je ne connais pas de meilleure personne apte à préparer cette potion que toi.

Il la vit baisser la tête et rougir légèrement. Il fut touché d'avoir au moins réussi à la faire réagir.

- Tu as préparé tout ce qu'il faut ? Rien oublié ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, pour une fois, sûr de lui.

- Bien, je vais chercher le chaudron.

Il la regarda partir et entreprit de sortir un à un les petits flocons. Non pas qu'il était pressé d'avaler la substance sans doute imbuvable qui allait en sortir, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de croire qu'il la laissait tout faire.

Quand Hermione revint les mains encombrées par le chaudron, il l'en débarrassa et posa le tout sur la table.

Pour le reste des trois heures que dura la préparation, il la regarda faire, émerveillé par la dextérité avec laquelle elle maniait les aliments. Pendant un court instant, il la revit assise au milieu des toilettes des filles, préparant ce qui allait être leur première potion. Cette fois si, celle-ci n'avait pas un but si altruiste, mais elle allait peut-être leur permettre de régler un conflit qui ne durait que depuis trop longtemps.

- C'est fini…

Ron leva son regard vers celui d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Inquiète mais si sûre d'elle que lui-même ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Alors, quand elle lui tendit son verre, il ne put que le boire d'un trait, sans la quitter des yeux.

Deux explosions se firent entendre et une fumée épaisse se dégagea de l'appartement situé au second étage d'un immeuble tranquille.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voilà, on rentre en plein dans l'histoire et Merlin sait ce que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre! Puissiez-vous vous amuser autant à le lire!_**

Le soleil pointait faiblement le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux du petit appartement. Plus loin, un couple s'éveillait, encore sous l'emprise d'un sommeil qui, la veille, n'avait pas tardé à les emporter.

Il n'y a rien de plus fatiguant qu'un surlendemain de fête. Pire encore que le lendemain en lui-même car celui-là, n'a pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, le couple n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Il s'était juste rejoint, avait passé la soirée à parler, à se lover l'un contre l'autre en se témoignant leur tendresse mutuelle. Tout ce dont ils avaient espéré en fait.

Il était parfois bien agréable de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à soi, qu'à son couple en oubliant que quelque part, ses meilleurs amis avaient également dû passer un autre cap. Enfin presque…

Le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fiancée, regardant le soleil leur donner une couleur bien spéciale. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'observer leur reflet cuivré. Il la laissa s'étendre, non déçu de l'avoir réveillé. Et quand il fut sûr qu'elle le regardait, il jeta un regard vers la porte d'où il pouvait distinguer celle grande ouverte de son meilleur ami.

- On dirait que ton frère n'est pas rentré… dit Harry en passant un bras sous la tête de Ginny.

Cette dernière observa un instant le jeune homme. Elle était certaine qu'il avait compris l'endroit où se trouvait Ron, où du moins, essayait de lui faire croire pour l'amener à lui faire des confidences. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, et dit d'un ton qu'elle se voulait détaché :

- Si ça t'inquiètes, tu peux toujours envoyer une troupe d'aurors à sa recherche.

- Je pense que ça serait parfaitement inutile. Quelque chose me dit que tu sais exactement où il se trouve.

- Revois tes sources, elles ne sont pas fiables…

- Autant que la tête que tu fais lorsque tu mens. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu daignes m'en dire un peu plus ?

Ginny rouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Elle regarda Harry, et dit :

- Merlin sait ce que j'aime ce genre de propositions et surtout, toutes les portes qu'elles ouvrent…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire… avant qu'elle ne reprenne en refermant ses yeux :

- Seulement, j'ai fait une promesse et les promesses chez les Weasley, sont pires que les serments inviolables. De plus, je te rappelle que je suis une fille et que de ce fait, j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour t'amener à faire ce que je veux sans que tu le saches.

- Et je suis un garçon… il est donc dans ma nature de te laisser croire que je t'appartiens et que tu peux faire de moi, ce que tu veux.

- Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire Harry…

- Tiens donc ?

- Tu essayes de me faire réagir sur un sujet tout autre pour ensuite revenir à la charge. Néanmoins, je suis certaine que tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Ron. Il est donc inutile de me poser des questions sur le sujet.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était quasiment impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Et bien sûr qu'il se doutait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Ron et Hermione. Seulement, sa fierté ne pouvait laissait le dernier mot à Ginny. Alors, il reprit sur un ton tout à fait détaché :

- Veritaserum ?

Il avait gagné et il le savait, les yeux de Ginny venaient de s'ouvrir d'un seul coup. Et même si elle faisait tout pour tenter de cacher cette mauvaise réaction, il était déjà trop tard. Harry continua alors, sans cacher le fait qu'il était plutôt fier de lui :

- Si c'est ça, je suppose qu'ils ont fini par se dire qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et que toutes ces disputes n'étaient que le résultat de leur frustration mutuelle. Alors, ils ont sans doute fini par s'embrasser… s'enlacer… et faire ce que nous avons merveilleusement bien fait hier.

Cette fois, il avait bel et bien gagné sur un plan : Ginny était incapable de trouver à redire. Seulement, il avait faux sur une chose. Leurs deux amis avaient réellement passé leur nuit ensemble, mais sans réellement le savoir.

Le soleil venait taquiner le bout de nez d'une jeune fille allongée à même le sol. Plissant son regard, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir finalement les yeux avant de les refermer tout aussi vite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était sans doute encore en train de rêver. Seulement, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit une autre fois, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, une seconde Hermione était allongée en face d'elle, une seconde Hermione qui l'observait avec des yeux aussi rond qu'un fond de chaudron.

Instinctivement, elle se leva et fouilla dans sa poche, espérant y trouver sa baguette mais ne put remarquer qu'une seule chose : elle portait un jean qui n'était pas à elle et un pull en laine qui ne cessait de la gratter.

Un cri étouffé sortit de sa bouche au moment où elle sembla reconnaître ce corps qu'elle avait tant de fois observé en catimini et réalisa par la même occasion, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir et surtout, qui était en face d'elle.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Elle regretta presque d'avoir parlé, regretta d'avoir entendu cette voix sortant de sa bouche. Rauque et lourde.

Elle se vit en face, hocher la tête et s'observer de fond en comble avant de ne pouvoir retenir un :

- Ronald ! Cesses de regarder ma… ma poitrine comme ça !


	7. Chapter 7

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer Ronald…

Le jeune homme regardait son corps se mouvoir à quelques pas de lui. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se voyait de cette façon.

Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher des fioles qu'ils avaient utilisées la veille au soir. Pourquoi donc avait-il peur ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal et avait tout vérifié… Oui mais, si réellement il y avait une faille, il savait que forcément, Hermione allait finir par mettre la main dessus. Ce qui arriva bien sûr…

- Ron… date de péremption, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de hocher ses épaules, maugréant contre ses cheveux venant inlassablement se mettre devant ses yeux.

- Tu sais, reprit la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était, comme celle qui fait que tu ne mange pas les yaourts quand il commence à y avoir une substance verdâtre sur le dessus…

- Si ça avait été le cas, tu t'en serais rendu compte avant de mettre le contenu de la fiole dans le chaudron.

Etait-il suicidaire ? Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait probable. Ou alors, ce nouveau corps lui offrait peut-être plus de confiance en lui qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

- Oui tu as raison je n'ai pas vérifié avant de le mettre dans le chaudron, commença Hermione avant de hausser la voix. Mais peut-être parce que j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que tu l'avais fais !

- Comment j'aurais pu le faire ! Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de dates existait sur les substances qu'on utilise pour les potions.

Hermione haussa ses épaules massives et reposa la fiole. Puis, d'un geste las, elle prit la baguette dans la poche de son jean et la pointa vers le chaudron. Seulement, à peine le sort qu'elle avait prononcé, entra-t-il en contact avec ce dernier, qu'il ne se souleva qu'à peine avant de s'effondrer dans un boucan infernal, sur le plancher de l'appartement.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Ron entendit un bruit de claquements provenir de l'étage du dessous, accompagné d'un « Ca suffit ce boucan ! »

- Charmants tes voisins… ne put retenir Ron.

Il s'attendait à recevoir la foudre seulement, Hermione restait muette, son regard se posant successivement sur sa baguette et sur le chaudron gisant toujours à terre. Les premiers mots qu'elle put prononcer furent :

- Ne me dis pas que cette fichue potion à eu un effet sur nos capacités magiques…

- Mais non… -les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur sa propre baguette, peu sûr de ses paroles- mais non ! C'est juste… une mauvaise manip' … Ca se comprend… tu es stressée et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent distinctement quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Leur premier réflexe fut de se regarder, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que pour sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ce fichu voisin qui n'en avait pas eu assez de frapper son balai contre son plafond. Seulement, une voix masculine que Ron ne connaissait pas, s'éleva plutôt inquiète.

- Hermione, c'est Papa… Tu m'ouvres ma chérie.

- Je m'habille !

Elle s'arrêta subitement, réalisant que la voix qu'elle pensait être la sienne, avait dû résonner aux oreilles de son père, comme celle d'un homme habitant avec sa fille. Elle porta ses mains à son visage avant de, dans un sursaut, prendre Ron par le bras et lui murmurer :

- Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie là… enfin, qu'il te voie. Je t'en pris Ron, ne fais pas de bêtises !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Hermione s'était enfui dans sa chambre et en avait fermé la porte.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je… oui… 'pa.

D'une démarche qu'il se surprit à être légère, Ron dans le corps de Hermione, s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en se pinçant les lèvres.

Il se força à sourire devant la mine visiblement inquiète du père de son amie, et l'invita maladroitement à entrer.

- Tu as fais des potions ?

Ron suivit le regard de Mr Granger, porté sur les fioles restées à terre et le chaudron encore sur le sol de l'appartement.

- Oh oui… j'ai… découvert une potion pour rendre la peau plus douce sur un magazine sorcier.

- La peau plus douce ?! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui…

Intérieurement, il ne put que ce maudire d'avoir eu une idée si peu intelligente. Par Merlin, quiconque connaissait Hermione, savait pertinemment qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais une telle lotion.

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui.

Sa réponse fut une fois de trop, bien vive pour être crédible. Ron tenta de se rattraper comme il le pouvait :

- Je travaille toujours seule.

- Ah… il me semblait avoir entendu une voix d'homme mais j'ai dû rêver.

- Je… -Ron toussota- suis un peu enrouée. J'ai dû attraper froid.

- Sans doute.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Mr Granger fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos de Ron. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps sans faire de gaffe et Merlin merci, il vit la fin de son calvaire lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier reprendre :

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je suis juste passé pour voir si tu allais bien. Tu nous as un peu inquiétés hier.

- Ah…

- Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette et à vrai dire, ni ta mère ni moi, n'avons cru à ta version d'un mauvais virus.

Ron avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quoi en dire. Il n'avait pas été là la veille et ne savait réellement ce qui avait été dit chez les Granger.

- J'espère au moins que ça c'est arrangé avec ce Ronald… Tu sais ma chérie, un homme qui te fait pleurer ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'y attardes…

- Je sais papa…

- Oui tu sais, mais tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps… je connais ton discours Hermione, tu nous l'as joué bien souvent. Mais tu es une grande fille et tu es intelligente… Tu feras ce qui est bien pour toi. Prend soin de toi mon ange. Et passe une bonne journée.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de refreiner une grimace alors que le père de son amie déposait un long baiser sur sa joue.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée!_**

- Ca ne marchera pas Hermione.

Cette dernière boutonna le dernier bouton du chemisier que portait son meilleur ami. Il grimaça et elle reprit en levant les yeux au ciel :

- On n'a pas le choix Ron. Tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est mercredi et le mercredi soir, c'est repas chez vous.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va réussir à les duper ? Maugréa-t-il en déboutonnant le fameux dernier bouton.

- Il le faut.

La jeune femme porta la main au col de Ron avant que ce dernier ne la repousse dans un :

- Je ne peux pas respirer !

- Sauf que tu es censé être moi et que moi, ce bouton, je le mets.

- Bien…

Elle lu dans ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien, que non ce n'était pas « bien ». Pour sûr qu'il n'allait pas la laisser gagner et en effet, elle en fut assurée lorsqu'il le vit passer ses mains autour de sa taille et sortir son sweat-shirt de son pantalon.

- Alors moi mes pulls, je les mets à l'extérieur.

Une fois de plus, elle leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le sac en bandouillère de son ami, le pria d'en faire de même avec le sien et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Là, elle s'arrêta subitement.

- On ne peut pas transplaner.

- Quoi ?

- On ne peut pas transplaner. Je n'ai aucunes notions de ton corps et tu n'en as pas du mien. Ce serait une bêtise d'essayer.

- Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton corps si…

Il s'arrêta de parler, couper dans son élan par un de ses regards assassin que savait si bien lancer Hermione. Il baissa la tête et l'entendit reprendre d'une vois assurée :

- Si on prend en considération la manière dont j'ai fait tomber le chaudron tout à l'heure, je dirais même que nous sommes condamnés à tout faire à la main.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu plaisantes là !

- J'ai la tête d'une personne qui plaisante ? La prochaine fois, tu songeras peut-être à vérifier la date sur tes flacons.

Hermione fit demi-tour juste à temps pour ne pas entendre Ron lui répondre « toi aussi », et pénétra de nouveau dans son appartement. L'ancien gryffondor la retrouva en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon, visiblement pas apte à se faire interrompre. Alors, il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit patiemment.

- Tout va bien Ron ?

Il se contenta de lever les yeux, flairant dans la réplique un ton qui s'apparentait à de l'ironie.

- Bon, on va envoyer un hibou à Harry et à Ginny pour leur dire de venir manger ici. Tu leur diras également que tu es déjà avec moi.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Ron la toisa un moment avant de lui dire :

- Tu plaisantes là ? Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'écrire ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui dois annoncer à Harry que tu es déjà chez moi.

- Et alors ? Tu es moi non ?

- Oui mais tu gardes ton écriture ! Arrêtes de discuter ce que je te dis ! On ne va pas s'en sortir…

- Voilà le problème avec toi. C'est toi qui dois décider et moi je devrais suivre sans rechigner.

Hermione ouvrit et referma sa bouche successivement, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre d'un haussement de voix. Finalement, elle décida qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas le temps de se disputer et lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme.

- As-tu une meilleure idée ? Je veux dire, sauras-tu trouver une idée avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et rappliquent ici ?

- Bon qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

Ron prit la feuille que lui tendait toujours Hermione et trempa la plume dans l'encre. Puis, il leva les yeux vers celle qui n'était plus une jeune fille depuis la veille au soir, et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne la marche à suivre.

Il l'écouta et écrivit tout ce qu'elle lui disait, sans faire attention à ses remarques sur ses lettres non finies et sur les tâches d'encre qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Puis, quand tout cela fut fini, il chercha le hibou de Hermione pour l'envoyer et attendit avec un mauvais pressentiment, la suite des événements.

En effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la tête de Hermione, ou plutôt la sienne, sortir de la cuisine et le regarder d'un air culpabilisateur. Et Merlin sait s'il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.

- Tu viens m'aider ou tu comptes attendre ici le retour du hibou ?

- T'aider à quoi ?

- La cuisine par Merlin ! Sans magie, tu crois réellement que j'aurais le temps de leur préparer quelque chose pour ce soir ?

- Tu ne sais pas faire à manger ?! Pourtant, toutes les filles le savent non ?

- Et là en l'occurrence, c'est toi la fille !

Elle reprit place dans la cuisine pendant que Ron s'approchait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Oh, c'est juste que je me dis que t'es capable de traduire un livre en runes anciennes mais pas un livre de cuisine…

- Oui, et y'en a qui ne savent toujours pas lire une date sur un flacon si tu vois ce que je veux dire…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre tout juste corrigé! Moi je m'attèle à la suite. Bonne lecture les gens!_**

Il était à peine vingt heures lorsque les deux amis entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, comme s'ils avaient un instant oublier la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis, Hermione détacha son tablier d'un geste vif et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle fit demi-tour pour aller chercher Ron et le sermonna d'un :

- Ils ne s'attendent pas à voir Ron leur ouvrir mais Hermione et tu es Hermione. Tout au moins, tu as son apparence. Donc…

Elle tendit sa main vers la porte et le jeune homme s'exécuta tout en chuchotant pour rappel un :

- On est bien d'accord ? On ne dit rien…

Il vit ce qui avait été sa tête acquiescer et appuya sur la cliche.

Il croyait avoir vécu le pire en rencontrant le père d'Hermione. Seulement, quand il sentit les bras de son meilleur ami l'entourer et ses lèvres frôler sa joue, il crut réellement qu'il allait rejeter tout ce qu'il avait pu manger dans la journée.

- Ca va Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

Ron passa sa main sur ses joues, distraitement, avant de voir tous les visages rivés sur lui entendre ce qui aurait dû être sa voix lui faire remarquer :

- Hermione ! On te parle !

Il sursauta, regarda Harry et répondit :

- Mal remis du jour de l'an.

- Tu veux dire mal remise ? Le reprit Ginny d'un œil suspicieux.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

Ron profita du fait qu'Hermione les faisait s'installer à la table du salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, prétextant un poulet qui l'attendait dans le four. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir sa silhouette le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Sitôt qu'Hermione fut entrée dans la cuisine, elle en referma la porte et s'appuya contre.

- On ne va pas y arriver Hermione ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'ils sont là et ils commencent déjà à avoir des soupçons…

- Je sais… ils ont été surpris de voir que je connaissais exactement l'endroit de chaque chose… J'ai omis de faire semblant de mon tromper.

- Tu as omis… si tu utilises ce mot, tu nous grilles ! Je ne suis même pas capable de l'utiliser dans les rapports que je dois faire au boulot ! Il faut faire quelque chose…

- Tu te sens capable de leur expliquer pourquoi on est dans cette situation ?

- …

- Moi je ne le ferais pas ! J'ai perdu assez de fierté comme ça et on trouvera bien un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça. En attendant, on a une soirée à assurer.

Sur ces mots, Hermione prit le plat d'amuse-gueule qu'il y avait devant elle et franchit de nouveau la porte, suivit de très près par Ron. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, oubliant un instant qu'il n'était plus dans son corps mais dans celui censé être plus délicat d'Hermione. Il ne put qu'une fois de plus, essuyer les regards suspicieux de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Cette fois, Ron leva bien la tête, ayant reconnu que la question s'adressait à lui. Seulement voilà, la voix qui y avait répondu n'avait rien de féminine. Il regarda Hermione, soudainement devenu pourpre et se félicita du fait qu'au moins, elle allait savoir ce que c'était de rougir en moins de deux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous nous cachez ? Interrogea Ginny en regardant l'un et l'autre.

- Rien, répondit trop vivement Ron. Tout va bien. Je vais bien et Ron va bien.

- Bien, on va faire semblant de vous croire alors, reprit la jeune Weasley. Mais quand même Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

Ron leva ses yeux vers Hermione alors que les deux autres continuaient à le toiser. Elle lui fit signe de se relever et surtout, de ne pas garder les jambes tendues devant lui. Il s'exécuta tout en mentant :

- J'ai juste faim. Je pourrais manger un dragon…

Il vit le regard d'Hermione se froncer. Visiblement, il n'avait pas donné la réponse qu'elle attendait de lui. Alors il soupira et essaya de se rattraper avec un :

- Je veux dire, j'ai juste besoin de me restaurer.

Et alors que les deux autres se regardaient, un sourire au coin, il vit Hermione taper la paume de sa main contre son front. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu juste. Il baissa la tête alors qu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans un :

- Moi aussi j'ai faim 'Mione…

Il la regarda, et suivit son regard jusque la porte de la cuisine. C'est vrai, elle lui en avait parlé. Il devait faire le service au risque que cela paraisse suspect. Le corps d'Hermione eut à peine franchit la porte que Ginny interrogea celui qu'elle croyait être son frère :

- Alors, on dirait que ça a marché ? Vous êtes enfin réconciliés. Tu dois être content non ?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Que dire... ah oui! Bonne journée à vous! (comment ça je suis pas originale?) Voyons... Puissiez-vous passer une agréable après-midi! (C'est mieux?) Bon j'achéverais par: BONNE LECTURE bien sûr!_**

- 'Mione… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ron continuait à empiler les assiettes les unes sur les autres tout en toisant son amie du regard. Il s'était vu bien des fois dans cet état là, et savait de cette manière, que Hermione était perplexe. Bien sûr, elle tenta de lui sourire en essayant de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Seulement voilà, ce visage normalement était le sien, et par ce fait, il savait parfaitement qu'elle lui mentait.

- Que comptes-tu faire ce soir, Ron ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, reniflant le piège à plein nez aussi certainement qu'il pouvait reconnaître une vraie chocogrenouille d'une pâle imitation.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sagement.

- Il faut que tu dormes ici et que je rejoigne l'appartement. Où alors… où alors je reste ici avec toi et dans ce cas… dans ce cas ils se feront très probablement des idées.

Il fut stupéfait par la manière dont elle avait dit cela. Comme si le fait qu'ils puissent se faire des idées, comme elle venait de le dire, était l'un des plus grands malheurs de cette Terre. Certes, ça ne lui ferait pas non plus très plaisir, mais lui était lui, et l'entendre de la bouche d'Hermione lui mettait un coup.

- Alors je te promets de ne rien déranger dans ton appartement si tu promets de ne pas ranger ma chambre.

Il la vit sourire et pourtant, ça ne lui mettait pas de baume au cœur. Il se força à lui rendre son sourire et acheva de ranger la table du salon.

Quand tout fut propre, ils sentirent une sorte de pression peser sur leurs épaules. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient rentrer dans l'arène. Les recommandations d'Hermione tombèrent comme la pluie en plein équateur : abondantes et semblant sans fin. Et pourtant, quand Ron se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, il lui sembla qu'elle avait omis de lui dire beaucoup de chose. A commencer par : comment était-il censé aller dormir.

Une question qui aurait pu lui paraître idiote mais le simple fait de devoir retirer les vêtements qu'il portait depuis la veille, le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait en quelques sortes l'impression d'être un voyeur et de profiter de la situation. Jamais de sa vie, un soutien-gorge ne lui avait paru aussi difficile à retirer mais tout aussi utile. Il tenta de s'habiller dans le noir et s'allongea dans les draps d'Hermione, reniflant avec délectation cette odeur qui était celle de la jeune fille. Morphée ne tarda pas à venir le chercher.

Si tout avait été bien simple pour Ron finalement, il n'en était pas de même pour Hermione. Elle ferma un instant les yeux sur le palier de l'appartement de ses meilleurs amis et entra en définitive après une ultime bouffée d'air.

Ce fut sans grandes surprises qu'elle trouva Ginny et Harry enlacer sur le canapé. Ils se levèrent à la vue du jeune homme et d'un regard entendu, Ginny leur dit au revoir à tous les deux avant de quitter les lieux.

Harry resta là, à peser une pression sur son ami d'un simple regard appuyé. Ni tenant plus et en oubliant qu'elle devait se faire discrète, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je me demandais juste si tu allais rentrer… cette fois…

- Ah je vois… je me suis endormi la nuit dernière et c'est pour ça que je suis resté chez Hermione.

- Mais oui, et le dragon… il emballe les chocogrenouilles dans du papier brillant. Si tu veux rien me dire, je ne vais pas en faire une maladie hein…

- Tant mieux…

Hermione prit la direction de la chambre de Ron avant de se faire rattraper à la première porte par la voix d'Harry qui visiblement, ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu caches votre réconciliation… c'était certain, ça fini toujours comme ça après une grosse dispute. On commence à vous connaître !

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te confirme tout ça alors ?

- Pour me donner l'impression qu'en effet, tu me parles comme un meilleur ami se doit de le faire !

- Sauf que ce genre de choses ne te regarde pas forcément.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques heures.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Alors comme ça, ils parlaient d'elle quand elle n'était pas là. Et bien, elle en apprenait tous les jours.

- Désolé, je ne me souviens plus de ça, lui répondit-elle.

- C'est toujours ce que tu me dis… jusqu'à ce que tu la rencontres par hasard et qu'elle te fasse une remarque sur tes habitudes ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Alors tu reviens, t'en plains et me demande pourquoi elle a toujours quelque chose à te dire…

- C'est faux !

Plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu retenir cette phrase. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas toujours en train de lui faire des réflexions ! Elle n'était pas chiante à ce point. Non, elle lui donnait juste parfois quelques conseils.

Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur, car déjà elle croisait le regard soupçonneux de Harry.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi Ron…

- Ah oui… et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre sur… Hermione ?

Elle essayait de prendre une attitude décontractée mais pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui laissait penser que ce petit jeu ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Seulement voilà, le sujet commençait à devenir très intéressant.

- Qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne mette pas plus souvent des habits moldus car leur forme mettait ses… comment avais-tu dis déjà ? Ah oui… avantages en valeurs.

Malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir et maudit aussitôt cette réaction excessive et loin d'être discrète. Elle essaya de se reprendre et poursuivit :

- Tu plaisantes… je veux dire… il y a quand même mieux qu'Hermione…

- Oh tiens donc ? Et que fais-tu de ses cheveux que tu as soi-disant toujours envie de toucher, de sa bouche qui te fait frémir et te donne envie de…

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Une fois de plus, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur ne cessait de frapper dans sa poitrine et menaçait à tout moment de sortir de son corps.

- Bien sûr que tu l'as dis… souviens-toi, l'alcool et parfois plus profitable que le veritaserum.

- Justement, l'alcool déforme la pensée…

Et dire que pendant un instant elle avait réellement cru que Ron puisse penser ça d'elle…

- Ron… tu te mets à penser comme Hermione. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'y a guère que ça qui puisse délier les langues.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre en retard, je sais... Pensez à vous inscrire sur le forum via ma page perso, ça me ferait plaisir de passer la barre des cents qui n'est plus très loin désormais._**

Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts que déjà, Hermione repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Harry. Plus elle y pensait, moins cela lui paraissait probable. Comment Ron aurait-il pu penser de telles choses à son égard et être par ailleurs aussi froid ? Soit cet homme avait réellement un problème psychologique méritant l'intervention d'un médicomage renommé, soit et elle y pensait plus sérieusement, Harry avait découvert leur secret et avait essayé de la faire réagir. Non sans blagues, qui réellement pourrait penser de telles choses sur une personne de sexe opposé sans même tenter sa chance ?

A y réfléchir, elle secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser penser que elle en était capable. Réellement, le matin n'était pas un des meilleurs moments de la journée pour réfléchir. Surtout quand elle portait sur elle, l'odeur de son meilleur ami faute d'avoir passé la nuit dans son lit.

A dire vrai, en plus d'avoir les yeux collés et l'esprit embrumé, elle souhaitait que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé. Alors, elle essaya de garder ses yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible avant que son regard ne vienne se frotter à cette main épaisse qu'elle avait, à quoi bon ne pas se l'avouer, souvent rêvée traînant dans ses cheveux.

Comme pour s'empêcher de divaguer plus longtemps, elle se leva en sursaut, prit sa douche, un café corsé et s'apprêta à transplaner chez elle avant de se faire rattraper par, aussi maudit soit-il, son ami et colocataire pour cette nuit.

- Déjà levé vieux ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever avant dix heures un jour de congé.

- Tout le monde change…

- Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde. Tu n'es pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

Cette fois, elle devait mettre un terme à tout cela avant de se voir totalement démasquée. Une des nombreuses conversations eues avec Ginny lui revint alors en mémoire. Un rictus ressemblant étrangement à ceux de Rogue avant un devoir surprise, apparue alors sur ses lèvres…

- Quelque chose d'aussi étrange que le fait d'attendre que je parte pour utiliser la salle de bain comme bon te semble… je veux dire, de préférence accompagné…

Elle avait touché le point sensible et le vit déglutir avec difficulté. Celui qui avait vaincu vous-savez-qui, semblait incapable de garder son calme face à cette révélation. Jubilant de cet effet, Hermione reprit d'un ton narquois :

- Je ne crois pas non.

Après cette phrase, elle sortit de l'appartement, s'adossant au mur le temps de murmurer : « Pardonne-moi Harry mais c'était un cas de force majeure ». Puis elle transplana comme prévu chez elle.

Elle fut presque soulagée de voir que l'appartement était toujours en état, à savoir, il n'y avait nul objet bizarre traînant sur le sol, aucune odeur désagréable ni même de substances inconnues gisant sur les murs. Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir, Ron dormait encore.

Alors elle s'avança dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait si bien, et frappa doucement à la porte de sa propre chambre. Elle n'entendit rien, pas même le mouvement d'un corps endormi froissant les draps. Alors, elle entra subtilement et se vit endormie, les pieds emprisonnés par des draps entortillés. Elle se surprit à sourire et, s'approchant, posa délicatement la main sur ce qui avait été son épaule, et la secoua doucement.

La réaction qu'eut Ron à ce moment là, l'amusa un tant soit peu. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se voyant au chevet de son propre lit, les referma aussi vite, comme pour sortir de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

- Ron, il faut que tu te lèves, on a du travail pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et resta comme paralysé, complètement abasourdi par la vision qu'il avait.

- C'est pas utile de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas me métamorphoser en quelques minutes…

Hermione se leva finalement, décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser à son ami le temps de se persuader qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Elle en profita pour aller fouiner dans son armoire et en sortir quelques habits nécessaires à l'habillage de son propre corps. Quelque chose lui disait que si elle laissait Ron s'en charger lui-même, elle risquait de se retrouver avec un t-shirt taille seize ans et un pantalon rose bonbon. Elle s'excusa intérieurement d'être aussi méchante et déposa son jean et son pull au pied de son lit.

- Je vais faire du café, je crois qu'on en a tous les deux sérieusement besoin.

Elle se vit opiner du chef et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle fut presque heureuse de retrouver ses petites habitudes du matin. Mais ne put que râler en se découvrant des mains bien trop grosses et malhabiles pour faire tout ce qui normalement, ne lui posait aucuns problèmes. Sa nouvelle taille ne lui permettait pas de s'asseoir convenablement sur son bar et ses doigts boudinés n'arrivaient pas à attraper la cuillère gisant au fond du sucrier.

Ron fit son apparition au moment où la jeune fille tenait le récipient dans sa main et le secouait en espérant en faire sortir ce qui devait rendre son café buvable.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle acquiesça et se défit les mains de ce qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Comment tu fais normalement ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- C'est toujours toi qui me sers…

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tord. Elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude de servir tout le monde à tout moment. Et visiblement, elle ne s'en était rendue compte que bien après eux.

- Et moi, je peux te poser une question Hermione ?

Elle leva un regard suspect vers son ami et attendit qu'il pose la question qui, elle le savait, n'allait sans doute pas la rendre très à l'aise.

- Comment tu fais pour coiffer tes cheveux le matin sans t'en arracher la moitié.

Elle rit… elle rit de soulagement, elle qui avait eut si peur d'une question plus indiscrète. Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui demander d'autre finalement ?

- C'est pas drôle 'Mione ! Ca fait mal !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Ron. Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous avons la chance d'avoir de bon magasines féminins avec des tas de bons conseils. Notamment sur les sorts à utiliser en cas de nœuds dans les cheveux…

- Tu lis ce genre de magasine toi ?

- Pour ce genre de choses, oui. Et d'ailleurs merci à Ginny… Bref, en parlant de sorts, tu ferais bien de t'activer un peu, on a du pain sur la planche…


	12. Chapter 12

« Ca va bien se passer… » Voilà l'unique chose qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire avant de passer la porte de son appartement. Il avait passé la journée à essayer d'emmagasiner toutes ces choses dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain. Car oui, les vacances étaient belles et biens finies pour eux deux. Et changement de corps obligeant, chacun allait devoir endosser le rôle de l'autre et ça, dès le lendemain matin.

Ainsi, après quelques crises de nerfs, Ron avait fini par convaincre Hermione qu'il n'avait pas de sang de Troll dans les veines et que survivre à une journée de travail n'allait pas s'avérer si compliqué. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, et avait fini par laisser Ron en tête à tête avec quelques dossiers qu'elle avait fraîchement préparés. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas sortir de son bureau et surtout, de ne prendre aucunes décisions avant d'avoir pu lui en parler. Il avait acquiescé, fatigué ; et avait eu la maladresse de lui faire remarquer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas intérêt à gâcher tout son travail. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta à ce moment là, lui laissa imaginer tout ce qu'elle pensait de son emploi…

Croyait-elle sérieusement qu'il était simple de régler tous les litiges concernant la ligue de Quidditch ? Pour sûr qu'il allait bien rire. En y pensant, il avait hâte d'entendre le résumé qu'elle allait lui faire le lendemain soir. Car oui, ils avaient prévu de se voir sitôt la fin de journée. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que ce changement inopportun de corps prenne fin. Ce qui, vu la détermination que Hermione mettait dans la recherche d'un sort de ce nom, ne devait pas tarder.

En effet, elle avait passé la journée à chercher dans tous ces bouquins qu'elle avait gardé. Ces bouquins qu'il n'aurait même pas su lire si en effet, on lui avait demandé de le faire pour préparer un exposé par exemple. Seulement elle, non seulement avait préservé tous ces manuels du collège, mais les utilisait encore.

Bien qu'elle le croyait concentré sur toutes ces pages relatant la fonctionnalité des archives du ministère, il s'avéra qu'en fait lui, passait plus de temps à la regarder elle, concentrée sur ses bouquins, que la page numéro trente d'un manuel qui devait en comporter plus du double. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que la sagacité connue de Hermione Granger, n'ait pas de failles.

Certes, la vision d'un corps féminin et méconnue était des plus agréable, mais il ne pouvait que se sentir étranger dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Ils avaient du passer la journée ainsi, lui faisant semblant de l'écouter au mot, elle faisant tout pour ne pas avoir à se réveiller plus d'une nouvelle fois dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Mais il fallait bien avouer, cette situation avait cela de bon qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois depuis ce qu'ils avaient rebaptisé « l'incident ».

Seulement, si elle avait pu oublier l'arrivée imminente du lendemain en se concentrant sur son livre, elle ne put que ressentir qu'un gros coup de chaud en quittant l'appartement qui était le sien pour rejoindre celui de ses amis. Certes, elle faisait confiance à Ron, où tout au moins, s'en persuadait, seulement, quelque chose lui disait que tout ne pourrait être aussi simple.

Mais il était déjà plus de dix heures, et si elle ne rentrait pas maintenant, Harry allait réellement se faire des idées.

Alors, après un dernier au revoir, elle le laissa fermer la porte et transplana.

Ron resta un petit moment immobile avant d'entendre le son typique du transplanage. Alors, certain d'être seul, il prit le classeur qu'il avait dû faire semblant de lire toute la journée et le lança avec force sur le canapé. Les feuilles se répandirent un peu partout et regretta bien trop tard son geste, en s'apercevant du travail qu'il aurait à faire pour les remettre en place.

Il s'apprêta à s'atteler à la tâche lorsqu'il entendit un claquement le long de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et laissa entrer un hibou grand duc. Il détacha la lettre et laissa s'envoler l'animal.

Il se demanda un moment s'il était vraiment sérieux d'envisager d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en lire son contenue. Seulement, cette dernière fit le choix à sa place. Et, à peine l'eut-il déposé sur la table qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule et vînt se poser dans les mains de Ron.

- Bien… c'est un signe du destin.

Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la jeune femme et commença sa lecture.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je me souviens également de la réponse que tu me donnes à chaque fois. Seulement, je me sentirais coupable de ne pas essayer une ultime fois de te faire changer d'avis._

_Je sais les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir rester ici. Mais es-tu réellement heureuse dans ton emploi ? Nous pouvons t'offrir d'autres opportunités et la chance de mettre en avant ton savoir. Ne te mens pas… Tu sais très bien que tu peux avoir d'autres prétentions qu'un emploi dans les archives._

_Ne me dis pas « j'ai ma vie ici ». Je sais que tu n'as pas de fiancé et tes amis n'en seraient pas s'ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance d'une telle proposition. Où alors, peut-être me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? _

_Une dernière fois, accepte cette mutation…_

_En te souhaitant une bonne journée,_

_Emlyn Marks._

Ron dû lire et relire plusieurs fois cette lettre avant d'être sûr d'en comprendre tous les mots. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dis plusieurs fois qu'elle méritait un autre emploi. Ils en plaisantaient bien souvent avec Harry. Seulement, elle avait toujours assurée qu'elle était heureuse là où elle était. Les deux amis avaient alors cru qu'elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Or, ça n'était pas le cas. On lui proposait bien autre chose mais elle refusait à chaque fois. La question était pourquoi ?

Ron se promit de trouver cette Emlyn Marks pour essayer d'avoir plus de détails à ce sujet et replia la lettre pour la remettre dans son enveloppe. Tout en faisant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être mieux. Il avait beau assurer le contraire, égoïstement, il espérait la voir rester à Londres, espérait pouvoir continuer à venir la taquiner tous les soirs.

Dommage qu'il lui ait promis quelques heures avant de ne pas prendre de décisions importantes à sa place car celle-ci aurait été vite prise.


	13. Chapter 13

A peine huit heures et déjà Ron avait dû avaler son café à la hâte, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être en retard pour son premier jour non officiel dans cet emploi. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, soupirant en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure devant lui pour rejoindre l'endroit où il allait devoir passer la journée. Plus que jamais, il maudissait ce changement de corps qui l'obligeait à ne plus user de la magie, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ce qui n'était pas son appartement.

Il n'eut le temps de réellement ouvrir la porte que déjà la silhouette d'Hermione fonçait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut surpris de la voir si étonnée. Pourtant, il avait beau tourner sa tête de part et d'autre de la pièce, il ne voyait rien de spécial. Lui-même s'était habillé de la manière dont elle lui avait conseillé et avait simplement attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas avoir à se battre avec. Alors, comme il était bien sûr de ne rien à voir à se reprocher, il lui demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais prêt à partir ?

- J'avais en tête de ne pas arriver en retard.

- Et tu considères qu'il te faut une heure pour… attends voir… tu crois que… Ron, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te dire que…

Le jeune homme sentit un surplus de sang affluer dans ses tempes. Que lui avait-elle caché ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir.

- Pour la panne de magie… je n'avais pas usé de la bonne baguette… Il me fallait la tienne vu que j'ai ton corps.

- Et pour le transplanage ?

- Idem…

Idem… il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant au passage la lettre que la jeune femme avait reçu la veille au soir. Il lui tendit sans prendre garde au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de la refermer et attendit sa réaction.

La jeune femme parcourut la lettre de haut en bas avant d'enfin lui faire remarquer :

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Elle s'est ouverte dans mes mains. Mais ne changes pas de conversations. Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dis ? C'est pas fautes de t'avoir taquinée sur le sujet…

- Qu'est-ce que j'irai faire là-bas, Ron ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.

- Si tu le dis… je pensais juste qu'Hermione Granger avait plus d'ambitions qu'un simple emploi dans une réserve.

- Ce n'est pas une réserve. Ce sont… des archives Ron. Et puis… j'ai de l'ambition.

Quelque chose dans son regard le fit sentir très mal à l'aise. Il connaissait ce regard pour avoir été le sien. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas douter de sa signification. Encore plus lorsqu'il l'entendit ajouter :

- C'est peut-être ça le problème.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement, le laissant là pendant de longues minutes à se demander si réellement il avait bien entendu. Mais bien sûr qu'il avait entendu et bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça maintenant, et surtout de cette manière. Et pourquoi… pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que lui aussi se trouvait attiré par elle. Mais lui était un piètre crétin. Elle, était une brillante sorcière.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rejoindre enfin son bureau. Enfin, un semblant de bureau. Il savait pour avoir quelques fois été rendre visite à son amie, que l'endroit où elle travaillait n'était pas des plus reluisant.

Il attrapa ce qui était également sa nouvelle baguette et fut surpris de la sentir si douce. Une nouvelle fois, sa situation de fille le frappa de plein fouet. Mais sans se laisser le temps d'être plus décontenancé, il transplana jusqu'à une petite ruelle perpendiculaire au chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient installés les archives du ministère ailleurs qu'au ministère lui-même.

Il poussa la frêle porte au moment où l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de l'accueil sonnait les neuf heures. Il vit la secrétaire lever un œil suspect vers lui avant de lui affliger un sourire des plus francs, auquel il répondit, un peu gêné.

- Dis donc Hermione, ça va ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'arriver pile à l'heure…

- Panne de réveil ce matin.

- Le prend pas mal, mais ça se voit un peu… tes cheveux ne sont pas aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude.

Ron passa une main sur sa tête en grimaçant, et s'en voulut lorsqu'il vit la secrétaire pouffer de rire.

- Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter. Les filles sont déjà au boulot. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle fit un signe de la tête vers la porte opposée et Ron en prit le chemin après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au bureau de la jeune femme. Il y remarqua un petit établi en fer sur lequel il était écris : _Emlyn Marks._

Il mit quelques secondes à faire le lien avec la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille et fit donc demi-tour, tentant de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

- Un problème Hermione ?

- Non… Emlyn. Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais bien reçu ton hibou hier.

- Et au vu de ta non réponse, je suppose que tu refuses. Tu sais, je m'y attendais mais bon, je n'aurais pas pu dormir tranquille si je n'avais pas essayé une nouvelle fois de te faire changer d'avis.

- Euh… oui. Mais… enfin, est-ce que tu crois réellement que je te cache quelque chose ?

Ron regretta cette phrase aussi vite que le regard suspect de Emlyn le scanna de haut en bas. Il baissa les yeux malgré lui et l'entendit poursuivre :

- Enfin Hermione… tout le monde sait que tu es ici la personne la plus secrète de l'établissement. Mais moi… moi je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui peut faire qu'une sorcière qui a toute les cartes en mains pour réussir sa vie professionnelle, décide de ne pas évoluer. Et dans ton cas, je crois même avoir mis la main sur LA personne.

- Ah… ah bon ? Demande-t-il méfiant.

- Voyons, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie… ce jeune homme roux qui vient te voir au moins une fois toutes les semaines en apportant tantôt des bonbons, tantôt du chocolat, parfois des biscuits…

- C'est juste mon meilleur ami !

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis… et les bonbons c'est pour lui qu'il les ramène. Tu me l'as déjà dis aussi… Alors pourquoi tu attends en regardant par la fenêtre, le regard totalement ailleurs quand tu sais qu'il va sans doute passer ?

- Parce qu'une pause est toujours la bienvenue !

- Hermione… tu crois réellement que je vais gober ça venant de toi ?

Cette fois, Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte qu'il aurait dû franchir il y a plusieurs minutes s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune fille en sortit en lançant un :

- Comme Granger n'est pas encore là, je… Oups…

Son regard se posa sur la secrétaire, puis sur Ron tandis que sa bouche ne semblait pouvoir se refermer. La jeune fille fit demi-tour et Ron put entendre avant que la porte ne se referme un :

- Rangez tout, le dragon est dans l'arène !

_Pendant ce temps là, dans un bureau du ministère…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pendant ce temps là, dans un bureau du ministère…_

Elle avait beau chercher, Hermione ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait se sortir de cette affaire. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée plus que ça au quidditch et voilà qu'on lui demandait de résoudre un litige entre deux équipes de quidditch dont elle n'arrivait même pas à retenir le nom.

- Tiens Weasley ! Ca te dit d'aller boire un café ?

Hermione sursauta, réalisant que c'était bien à elle que cet homme s'adressait. Et en plus, il semblait réellement attendre une réponse.

- Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de commencer !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? On a mis une oreille à rallonge dans ton bureau ou quoi ? Poursuivit l'homme en baissant un tant soit peu le ton de sa voix. Je crois réellement que tu as besoin d'une pause. C'est pour le bien de ton équipe !

Sans avoir plus le temps de répondre, elle sentit une main l'empoigner et la diriger vers la pièce qui leur servait durant leurs temps de pause (apparemment nombreux).

- Ca va, fais pas cette tête là Weasley ! T'as mis ton pied dans une bouse de dragons ou quoi ce matin !

- Non, je me dis juste que j'aurais jamais fini à temps le dossier sur…

- … ah oui, le fameux litige. En même temps, ça fait déjà un bon mois que tu étais censé le rendre. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que la ligue n'est plus à une journée près. Bon dis-moi… ces vacances, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien…

Elle vit l'homme sourire pendant qu'il soufflait sur son café chaud.

- Nan, ce que je veux savoir c'est, est-ce que tu as enfin réussi à… décompresser… à passer du bon temps quoi !

- Je… pardon ?!

- Tu me déçois Weasley… Ca te réussit pas d'être l'ami de Potter, t'as pas l'air bien dégourdi en affaires.

- En affaires ?

Hermione semblait encore plus perdue que devant un dossier concernant le quidditch. Elle n'arrivait réellement pas à voir où voulait en venir cet homme. Où plutôt, espérait ne pas avoir compris.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle… Tu vas rendre visite à cette fille aujourd'hui ?

- Quelle fille ?

- Celle que tu dis être ta meilleure amie. Je suis pas aveugle tu sais.

- Justement, tu l'as dis, c'est juste ma meilleure amie.

Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Hermione se demanda si réellement Ron ne venait la voir à son bureau qu'en espérant qu'il y ait plus que quelques mots échangés entre eux. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas possible… Pas Ron. Mais en même temps, un garçon restait un garçon et aux dernières nouvelles, Ron en était un.

- Dans tous les cas, elle reste une fille, et… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non ! C'est… impossible !

- Arrêtes… je l'ai déjà vu ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé…

- Ecoute on arrête là tu veux…

- Comme tu veux.

Pendant de longues secondes, l'un et l'autre restèrent silencieux avant que le collègue de Ron ne reprenne finalement la parole au grand désarroi d'Hermione.

- Bon écoute, ça à l'air de te taper sur les nerfs ce dossier. Ce que je te propose, c'est de me le refiler et je te règle ça en moins de deux.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien… Pas grand-chose Weasley. Simplement, tu vas me faire cette recherche au magasin de quidditch. C'est Mark qui y travaille en ce moment et tu sais comme je ne supporte pas de voir sa tête de crapaud pleine d'acné.

Pendant un moment, Hermione hésita à lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une manière de parler des personnes. Mais vu la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire, elle n'allait tout de même pas risquer de le mettre en colère et perdre le bonheur de prouver à Ron qu'elle s'en était finalement sortie dans son emploi.

Alors elle acquiesça et laissa l'homme lui serrer la main en lui offrant une énième tasse de café.

Et alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation concernant la dernière recrue des canons de Chudley (enfin, Hermione se contentait d'hocher la tête aux propos de son nouveau collègue), un homme s'approcha d'elle, une main en avant.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ?

Hermione hocha la tête en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Alors comment est-il en vrai ?

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses yeux s'arrondir telles les assiettes qu'Ombrages gardait dans son bureau. Heureusement, elle n'eut le temps de répliquer que réellement, ce n'était pas le genre de questions à poser, qu'elle entendit la voix de son collègue répondre à sa place :

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, nous sommes en train de parler affaire. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oh mais je ne vous embêterai pas plus longtemps…

- C'est déjà de trop !

Sur ces mots, il empoigna l'homme et le conduisit à la porte, laissant derrière lui une Hermione abasourdie. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où son collègue lui fit remarquer :

- Et bien, je m'étonnais que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé de la journée… Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire pour supporter ça.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Voilà, avant-dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture!_**

Mais que faisait-il ? Cela faisait pas moins de vingt minutes qu'Hermione attendait Ron, assise à la terrasse d'un café en essayant de prendre un air des plus décontracté. Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit de venir la rejoindre ici dès la fin du travail. Et il était déjà plus de cinq heures… Et au vu de ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'emploi du jeune homme, elle doutait qu'il soit du genre à faire des heures sup'.

Enfin, elle se vit apparaître. Plus décoiffée qu'à l'habitude, elle avait cette démarche qui n'était sienne qu'après une bien mauvaise journée. Et si… Ron eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à son tour que déjà Hermione lui demandait suspicieusement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu pourrais me faire confiance quand même !

- Parce que tu as vingt minutes de retard ! Je suis en droit de me poser des questions non ?

- Figures-toi que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tes chères collègues n'avaient pas en tête de ne rien faire de ce que tu peux faire à leur place. C'est-à-dire : tout !

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nerveusement bien entendu mais ça, Ron ne le perçut pas.

- Nan mais sérieusement, tu peux me dire quels sont leurs rôles ! A part parler de cosmétiques et de lancer de temps en temps un « Hermione, tu devrais essayer cette couleur, je suis sûre que ça t'irait merveilleusement bien » et « oh, pourquoi as-tu remis ce pull-over, il ne va pas du tout avec ton teint »… oh et j'oubliais le : « Arrêtes de te ronger les ongles, ils vont devenir irrécupérables ». Résultat : j'ai dû me taper tout le classement des actes de mariage de cette année. Et oui, on ne peut pas tenir une pile de papier correctement avec du vernis à ongle tout frais !

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un rire nerveux qui sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Non, pas quand elle vit ses propres doigts revêtus d'un vernis cramoisie.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Ron…

- Oui et bien ne ris pas trop vite. Tu dois lire le nouveau « dictionnaire du ministère » avant la fin de la semaine pour être sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait leur porter préjudice.

- Non, je n'ai pas à lire ce livre puisque c'est toi qui…

- Oh, ne joues pas sur l'humour aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs on ferait peut-être bien de se presser, je dois aller chercher ce bouquin avant que ça ne ferme.

Hermione évita de lui dire que ça l'arrangeait bien, elle-même ayant une petite course à faire pour un certain collègue. Seulement, elle avait beau essayer de se faire forte, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre toute la crédibilité de Ron en jeu, en allant poser un pseudo questionnaire à un vendeur sur un sujet qu'elle était loin de maîtriser.

Alors quand il ressortit victorieux de la librairie avec le fameux livre dans sa main, elle se fit violence pour lui dire :

- Ron… je sais que t'aimerais bien rentrer et te reposer mais avant… j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai promis à ton collègue d'aller poser le questionnaire au magasin de quidditch mais je n'y connais rien en quidditch.

- Attends Hermione… si tu commences à faire comme à ton boulot et à faire le travail de mes collègues, je vais pas m'en sortir moi !

- S'il te plaît…

- Ok… ok…

- Quand à moi, je vais aller chercher de quoi faire cette fichue potion.

Ron acquiesça et Hermione prit la direction de l'apothicaire, tenant dans sa main la liste de tous les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin. Seulement, à peine eut-elle franchit la porte de ce magasin qu'elle connaissait pourtant comme sa poche, que le vendeur ne s'aperçut à peine de sa présence. Il est vrai que sa nouvelle carrure et ses cheveux longs, ne l'aidait pas à se faire passer pour quelqu'un de sérieux. Mais par Merlin, elle restait une cliente comme les autres non ?

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas rager sur le pauvre vendeur et se contenta d'attendre patiemment au comptoir qu'il daigne venir la voir. Elle qui était servie rapidement en temps normal.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement lorsqu'enfin il apparut devant elle et l'interrogea d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sans un mot qu'il ne méritait de toutes façons pas, elle lui tendit le papier en passant outre le regard étonné qu'il lui lança.

- Dois-je vous préciser que ces produits sont à manipuler avec attention ?

- Autant que je me dois de vous faire remarquer que je n'ai pourtant pas l'air d'un enfant et encore moins d'un fou à lier. Vous faut-il une autorisation de mes parents ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna quelques instants avant de revenir avec ce qu'Hermione venait de lui demander. Elle lui tendit l'argent et disparut dans un silence mortuaire. Se demandant un instant si réellement, Ron avait toujours cette même difficulté à se faire passer pour un homme responsable.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que deux bras vinrent l'étouffer à moitié dans un :

- Mon Ronnie chéri !

- Mad… maman !

Cette fois, si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une excuse pour quitter la mère de son ami, ils risquaient bel et bien de se faire découvrir. Tromper ses amis était une chose, mais la mère de Ron, s'en était une autre. Quel genre de mère ne pourrait reconnaître son enfant ?

Heureusement, elle crut de nouveau respirer quand elle entendit Mrs Weasley reprendre :

- Je ne peux pas rester Ronald mais je t'attends toujours à la maison ! C'est pas parce que tu partages un appartement avec ton meilleur ami que tu ne dois plus venir voir ta pauvre mère ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais parler avec Harry, Ginny m'a dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Ils te trouvent bizarre en ce moment !

Hermione acquiesça et se laissa embrasser une dernière fois, ne respirant de nouveau convenablement que lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée des yeux de Molly.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fic terminée. Merci de l'avoir suivi et rendez-vous pour la prochaine fic "sucré/salé"._**

A peine avaient-ils passé l'antre de porte, que Ron s'affaissa sur le canapé comme s'il était chez lui. D'ailleurs, comme il le fit remarquer Hermione lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire, c'était un peu le cas. Oui, cet endroit était devenu comme chez lui.

Hermione évita de se formaliser sur la présence des pieds de Ron, accessoirement les siens, sur la table basse du salon. La journée avait été riche en rebondissements et elle comme lui, n'avait guère besoin d'une dispute pour l'achever. Seulement, elle avait bien un point à engager avec lui : la suspicion probable d'Harry à leur sujet.

Ainsi, après être allée chercher son chaudron et tout en disposant les diverses ingrédients sur la table du salon, elle prit l'air décontracté d'un personne qui veut engager la conversation.

- Dis-moi Ron… tu crois que Harry se doute de quelque chose… vis-à-vis de… de nous.

Merlin que cela lui avait fait bizarre de prononcer ce nous. Il n'était pas un simple « nous », première personne du pluriel. Non, il était soudainement venu l'addition d'un « je » et d'un « tu ».

Ron leva un regard suspect vers son amie, ayant la vague impression d'un tremolo dans sa voix. Pourtant, elle semblait totalement absorbée par la potion qui leur devenait vitale et répondit donc à sa question :

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça fait bien dix ans qu'il se doute de quelque chose comme tu dis…

- Je ne parle pas de ça Ron !

Certes, elle avait bien des fois eu du mal à comprendre la complexité de l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais comment avait-il pu passer du sujet de leur changement de corps à un quelconque lien amoureux ? Comme pour éviter d'avoir à y penser, elle reprit bien trop rapidement pour être naturelle :

- Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte bizarrement avec moi lorsque je suis chez vous.

Ron tourna vivement son visage vers le sien, répondant au tac au tac :

- Tu m'inquiètes là !

- Je ne plaisante pas Ron… On aurait dû trouver une solution avant… comme...

- … partager le même appartement.

Et dire qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un tel détachement. Elle en venait à douter de la bonne foi de ses propos.

- Seulement, là il aurait réellement eu des suspicions sur l'autre chose, poursuivit-il. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors la question est : aurais-tu préféré que l'on apprenne que tu es bloquée dans le corps d'un sombre crétin ou que l'on te suspecte de sortir avec le sombre crétin en question ?

Pourquoi avait-elle seulement eut l'idée de lui poser cette question ? Elle n'en savait que trop bien ce qui allait en découler. Seulement, la potion qui mijotait devant elle se mit à crépiter et lui donna sa seule chance de ne pas perdre la face.

- De toutes façons, la question ne se pose plus… d'ici quelques minutes tout sera redevenu normal.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de répondre Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré ?

- Ron…

- Ca ne te coûte rien de répondre ? Dans les deux cas c'est vrai que tu en aurais perdu ta fierté.

Elle lisait trop bien dans son jeu pour se laisser corrompre. Elle voyait clair : il essayait de se diminuer pour l'appâter et qu'elle lui dise qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se dénigrer.

- Arrête ce jeu…

- Quel jeu Hermione ? Ce n'est plus un jeu ! Certes il a fallut ce maudit changement de corps pour que je m'en rende compte. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Plus maintenant que je sais…

- D'accord… tu veux jouer et bien jouons !

Sur ces mots, elle remplit deux fioles de la substance que contenait le chaudron et en donna une à Ron.

- Mais d'abord, tu bois ça…

Il souleva son flacon en faisant mine de trinquer et la bu d'un trait. Bizarrement, il ressentit la même sensation que la première fois. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y eu pas d'explosion, cette fois, il resta bien présent.

Et foi de Ronald Weasley, ce soulagement là, celui ressentit en redécouvrant son corps, fut de loin supérieur à celui ressentit lorsque les Cannons de Chudley furent sauvés de la relégation.

- Donc tu disais, poursuivit Hermione comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Oh et retire tes pieds de la table s'il te plaît.

Ron ne fit cure de ses propos et poursuivit sur un ton plus masculin cette fois :

- Je ne disais rien, j'attendais cette réponse que tu ne seras jamais fichu de me donner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la Hermione Granger que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui au travers du regard des autres, a bien trop de fierté en elle pour dire que oui en effet, il se pourrait qu'elle soit attirée par moi.

- Mais tu oublies que le Ronald Weasley que moi j'ai découvert, attends toujours que tout lui tombe dans le bec ! Attends que d'autres fassent les choix pour lui. Le Ronald Weasley que j'ai découvert ne se sent pas le courage de bouleverser sa vie en acceptant de pouvoir être amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Le regard de Ron se leva subitement vers celui d'Hermione. Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient pouvoir parler après ce mot si improbable dans la bouche de l'un d'eux. Et pourtant, Ron brisa le silence d'une voix faible certes, mais assez forte pour que Hermione entende distinctement :

- Je suis quoi ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter Ron…

- C'est bien toi ça… réfléchir sur le comportement des autres, ça tu y arrives… mais sur toi non…

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de la porte avant de s'arrêter subitement et de prononcer un faible :

- Je me demanderai toujours comment tu peux faire pour avoir en permanence raison.

Il ne savait pourquoi il restait là à attendre. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Que voulait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais déjà cette satanée bestiole revenait au fin fond de son ventre et lui faisait presque regretter ce qu'il venait d'avouer à demi-mot.

Sauf que, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva enfin, aussi faible que celle qui fut la sienne quelques minutes auparavant :

- Je regrette d'avoir retrouvé ce corps… ça m'aurait donné une raison pour te demander de rester.

- Tu n'as besoin d'aucunes raisons pour ça… je voudrais juste que tu dises que…

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres peuvent penser.

Entre ces deux là, il n'a jamais et ne sera jamais questions de certitudes. Mais c'est sans doutes tous ces non-dits ou prononcés à moitié mot, qui rendent leur histoire si agréable à nos yeux.

_THE END_.


End file.
